vice city: 2000
by Foopar
Summary: Tommy Vercetti is now one of the richest and most powerful men in all of Vice city. Life is pretty good for him, yet he is getting old. And when a new problem comes up, he is forced to take it to the field again. CHAPTER 9 IS UP.
1. Vice city 14 years later

**Author's notes**

**Well not much to say. This story is about Tommy Verceti in the year 2000. He's starting to get pretty old, 49 to be exact, and new trouble is arrizing that will force him to go back in action. So here's chapter 1, please review. Also note that this story is from Tommy's point of view, but past tense. I'm not sure if there's a word for it, but it's like he's telling the story of what happened after it happened.**

I woke up to blinding sun in my eyes, and blistering heat. But that's how hot it always was in Vice city during the Summer. I got out of bed and went downstairs, the maid was already here, she's a good girl. I smiled in her direction and went to the kitchen for breakfest. I made what I always made, two pancakes and a scrambled egg. I desperstely wanted salt, but I knew that I was getting out of shape. After breakfest I went downstairs to the gym, and worked out for a few hours. I always excercised in the morning, I was getting old, and I had to keep in shape. I sent Johnny to collect some money from the cab depot, he asked which one. I chuckled at that. I remembered the old, run down place that I bought right before it went out of business, and turned it into the biggest cab company in all of Vice City. I had multiple depots all over the city.

"Go the the one on Little Havana, collect 20,000 grand, and bring it to me. I'll be at the golfing range." I told him. He nodded and left. I got in my limo and told the driver to go the golfing range. There was some business that I had to attend to. Once we got there I walked in and showed the guards my ID. I bought the golf range a few years back, and now I could bring weapon's in. I drove around for a minute then spotted Daniel mearings. The guy was a real estate agent that owed me a hell of a lot of money. He thought he didn't have to pay me cause I was an old man, I was gonna show him what an old man could do.

"Hey Mearings! We got to talk!" I yelled at him.

"c

"Can we do it some other time, I'm kind of busy" He replied in a cocky tone. I wasn't gonna let anyone talk to me like that.

"No dickhead we talk not!" I yelled before grabbing his golf club and throwing it right at his guard's face. He sounded pretty surprised when he said,

"A-are you senile! I could sue your o-" I cut him off with a strong punch in the cheek. He started spitting up blood, I was proud of myself.

"So, you gonna pay now or you want some more!" I yelled trying to sound angry even though the $10,000 he borrowed wasn't that important to me. I was the richest man in Vice city, I could spare that much, but I had to keep up my image. When people in Vice City heard about what Tommy Vercetti did, how many people he killed, they were scared. Over the years they got less scared, and I couldn't take that. Eventually he got up, and seeing as how his pathetic guard was knocked ou by the golf club, tried to fight back. It wasn't even a challenge beating him to the floor again.

"Maybe I'm not so old after all." I happily thought. He soon understood that he couldn't beat me, so he pulled out his check book.

"That's one job down, one to go." I thought as I made my way to my limo. While walking, Johnny ran over and handed me a suitcase full of money. I nodded and he ran off. I got bacck in my limo and told the driver to head for Ocean beach, where a similar situation went down. After that, I headed to the dock's for a drug deal. It went down without a hitch, so far this day was pretty normal, at least in my life. I brought the drugs back to my house and gave em to Juse, one of my best dealer's. I never touch drugs, something like those could ruin my business and life, but it was good money, so I continued to sell it. Juse gave me a nod and went to sell. I decided to go watch some TV when I heard a dephoning explosion. I ran outside, only to have one of the biggest surprises of my life.

"It's you! It cant be! Your dead!" I yelled as I watched him jup from a helecopter with a parachute in hand.

**Author's notes**

**Who is this mysterious person coming from a helecopter? Why is he attacking Vercetti manor? And what it Tommy going to do? Find out all this and more, in the next chapter! Also I know its pretty short, but its only the introduction. The rest will be longer.**

Return to Top


	2. A big problem

**Author's notes**

**Hello people and welcome to chapter two. Not much to say, other then please review. Also this chapter will be much longer then the previous one.**

"No! Your dead! I killed you, you motherfucker!" I yelled as I shot my SMG towards the helecopter. I couldn't believe it. It was Lance Vance! I didn't know how he faked his death, but I did know I had to do something. He was pretty far away, I couldn't get a good shot in him. As he opened his parachute he slowed down, and I was able to get a better shot on him. But before I could pull the trigger, I realized that that wasn't Lance. It looked like Lance, but he was different. I had no idea who it was, but I wasn't gonna wait to find out. I pulled the trigger, and nothing happened.

"What the fuck? I know I hit him. Shit, he must be wearing body armor!" I yelled out loud. I ran down the stairs and over to wear the parachute landed, but no one was there. In turned around and couldn't find him. But whoever this guy was, he obviously had a lot of influence. He had almost as much men as I did, they were fighting to a stalemate. I new if I didn't do something soon, all my men would be killed, along with whoever was attacking's men. I held my .45 tightly, and started shooting. Pretty soon we were winning. Even though I was old, I was still a crack shot. Then it happened. Someone managed to sneak up behind me, and I felt a gun to my head. He didn't shoot, he just hit me over the head with it and I was out cold. I woke up in a small, damp hellhole.

"Hello? Anyone here?" I asked, still felling dizzy

"I'm right here" A deep voice replied through the darkness. It defidently wasn't Lance.

"Where the fuck am I! Who are you! Why am I here! I swear to god Im gonna kill you, you prick!" I tried to sound intimidating, but I was ready to pass out again.

"I dont think your in the position to make threats friend." the voice said, sounding pretty pissed off. "My name is Victor Vance, you killed my brother's, and now I'm gonna make you pay!" All the sudden I felt a strong punch in my gut. It hurt like hell. Then I remembered, Victor Vance.

"Wait a second, Victor Vance? I know that name, your the guy from the drug deal, 14 years ago. But your dead! I saw you die! How are you still alive?" Normally I wouldn't be asking questions, I'd be cursing and struggling against the ropes that tied me to a chair, but I was still woozy. Whoe ever this guy was, he was strong.

"No, that wasn't me. That was my brother Pete. I never deal with drugs, my two idiot brother's were doing it behind my back. You set them up, and killed Pete! Then you killed Lance! Now your gonna pay" His words were followed by another punch, this time in the face. I thought I might of been bleeding. I was coming out of my dizzyness now, and I was getting pissed.

"Listen to me you cock sucking piece of shit! I didn't kill the guy at the deal! I was set up to! And that dick head basckstabber Lance deserved to die!" He punched me in the face again, then turned on the lights. At first it was blindind, but I got used to it.

"Shut up! Lance aint no backstabber!" He sounded very mad at that point.

"If you care about them both so much, then why did you wait until now to do anything!" I asked with genuin curiosity and anger.

"Because I got busted by the cops right after it happened. I went to the scene of where they were, and the cops showed up. They thought I was in on the deal, and I got 14 years. I just got out a few months ago. But thats enough talk old man, it's time to die." He cocked his gun and pointed it at my face, I thought my heart stopped. Suddenly I heard a voice coming from out side. It was the police.

"Victor Vance! Come out with your hands up! You have 10 seconds before we come in and use lethal force!"

"Fuck! How'd they find me!" He ran over to the only door and locked it. Then the window's. The door's amd window's were steel, this guy was pretty cautious. Then the cop started again.

"Alright you've had your chance, get ready to die!" Suddenly a rocket made a hole in the wall. Victor ran out the hole and I heard gunshot's, then a car peeled away. A few cop's ran inside and helped me out of my chair.

"What happened!" The cop asked with genuin concern. It only took me a second to think of an excuse.

"Im just a shop keeper. I couldn't afford to pay my protection money, so he kidnapped me!" I tried to sound more scared then I was.

"Ok Mr, just calm down. we'll get you to a hospital." I could't go to a hospital, I had to get home and check on the boys. After a few minutes of ensuring the cop that I was fine, which wasn't easy do to my bloody nose, he let me go. I saw a red banshee parked in the mall parking lot, and broke the window with my elbow. It only took me a minute to hotwire it. I was home in a few minutes. There were no bodies anywhere, I didn't expect any. My men are smart enough to get rid of anything like that. They probably threw em into the ocean in the back of the house. I went inside to talk to Luis, he was head of all my guys, he only took orders from me.

"Luis, what's the damage."

"It's terrible Mr. Vercetti. We got dozens of guys dead, where were you?" He said in a thick mexican accent

"I got kidnapped by there boss, but there's no time for that. You threw the bodies in the ocean right?" I asked

"We put a bunch in there, but it was starting to get noticable. So I got a couple limo's from the garage and told Bobby and George to dump em on the other side of town." Even though Luis has only been in America for a few years, he was almost perfect at the language. He was very smart, Im glad he didn't just pile all the bodies in the back of the house. I can spare a couple limo's, but not a life in jail.

"Ok good job Luis, I want you to do a check of everyone, find out who's still alive. Luis nodded and went off. I had some other business to attend to right now.


	3. It takes two to tango

**Author's note's**

**OMG LOL WTF FTW ROFL PMSL JK :) :( ;)**

"Where the fuck is this guy!" I said to myself. I've been driving around for hour's trying to find him. I had no lead's, other then his name. And that didn't help much, all I could find out was that he was an ex-army guy. He got kicked out and built a crime empire, he did things ranging from protection rackets to smuggling. The only thing he refused to deal with was drug's. He was arrested at the scene of a drug deal and got 14 years in jail.

"Jee, that help's." I said sarcastically to myself. Eventually I decided to give up, and went home. I parked my infernous in the garage, and got out. While I was walking out the garage I noticed movement, I quickly pulled out my gun, and pointed it towards the movement. I didn't know who it was, he was hiding behind a couple trash cans.

"Who the fuck is there." I calmly said. I didn't really ask it, more like say it.

"It's just me... Tommy." Answered a familiar voice.

"Vance! Im gonna teach you never to mess with Tommy Vercetti!" Before I could shoot, someone put a gun to my head.

"Good job Billy, don't let him go." Victor said to his goon behind me.

"Now drop your gun Tommy." I did as he said, but I wasn't just gonna give up. I spun around and elbowed the goon in the cheek, then grabbed his gun. I shot him twice in the chest, and then pointed my gun towards Victor, but he was gone. Suddenly the lights were off, I couldn't see a thing. But neither could he.

"You killed both my brother's you motherfucker! Im not gonna let you live!" I heard Victor yell, I shot in the direction of the voice, but he kept talking. I must of missed.

"C'mon you drug dealing, cock sucking peace of garbage! Shoot me!" He kept mocking me, I was getting angry. But I knew that it was useless to try and hit him in the dark, so I started feeling around, until I found my car. After a minute, I got it open, grabbed the garage opener, and pushed the button. In seconds the garage was flooded with light. I turned around and saw that I was to late. He came up from behind me and grabbed me. He lifted me right off the ground. Then he held me up with one hand, and started punching me with the other. Even with both of my hands, I couldn't get him to let go.

"How is this guy so strong!" I said to myself. It was amazing, he was younger then me, but he still must of been in his 40s. My thoughts were ended by another punch that felt like a rock. I couldn't take much more of this, so I gathered up all my strength, and punched him right in the face. He could dish it out, but he couldn't take it, he fell right to the floor. I grabbed my gun as soon as he let me go.

"Say good night tough guy!" I yelled as I aimed my gun. I pulled the trigger, and_ click._ I pulled it again, _click, click click._ That was what I heard.

"Its out of feaking ammo!" I said inside my head. He seemes to realize this, and immidiently got up, and charged me. He was much stronger then me, and had more fighting skill. That's what being in the army will get ya. But I was faster and had more experience, I stayed on the defensive. Back when I was younger, I probably would ran in fist's first, but now I was wiser. I knew I couldn't beat this guy, not yet. So I dodged his punches and stayed out of his reach. Eventually he seemes to get tired, that's when I attacked. I started to win, until he caught his breath back. Then it was his turn to fight. We fought to a standstill, until my idiot men realized I needed help. All at once there were a dozen guns shooting at Vic. He tried to run away, but I wasn't gonna let him escape. I ran back to my car, and hopped in. By the time I caught up to him, he was in a car to. I chased him all aroung town, until he did something unexpected. He stopped. I crashed right into him, at 60 miles an hour. My head hit the steering wheel, and I nearly passed out. In fact, I would of passed out, if I didn't see him start walking towards me with a gun in hand. I reached over to the glove compartment, my head still spinning, and grabbed my 9mm handgun. I aimed my gun, and fired. The shot was completely off target, but luckily he still dove for cover in front of his car. I couldn't get a good shot on him, so I decided to just keep shooting. He wouldn't come out if I had a gun. _2 3 4 stop._ I took brakes between every few shots._ 5 6 7 stop_. That way I could conserve ammo better. _8 9 stop._ I counted my shots as I went._ 10 11 12 stop. _I only had 15, so that ment since I fired 12 so far I had 3 bullets left. _13 14 stop._ I only had one bullet left, and I wasn't gonna waste it. My head felt like it was gonna explode, but I could see straight, so I got out and crept to the side of his car. I silently made my way to where he was taking cover, and he was gone. Again. I looked over the car, and saw him crouching, and making his way to my car. He thought I was still inside. I got up, and aimed my gun, then_ BANG!_

**Author's note's.**

**It's not over yet, there are more chapter's to go. The time the next one will be up depends on how many review's I get. So far I have only gotten 2. So please review, it doesn't have to be a long review, just a simple _good story_ or something would be fine.**


	4. Battle at Vercetti Estate

**Author's note's**

**Well I dont really have anything to say, sorry it took so long but better late then never right? Well here is chapter four. This story is probably going to wrap up soon, I'm hoping to get atleast 10 chapter's but that might not happen. Anyway we will deal with that later, for now here's chapter four. Also note that somewhere in the middle of the story it will switch to Victor's viewpoint.**

I couldn't believe my eyes. Someone must of heard the gunshots and called the cops, because there were two cops that started shooting at me. One of the shots hit me right in the shoulder.

"OWWWW! Fucking bastards!" Is what I yelled. I didn't get to shoot Vic, he climbed into my car and drove off. The bastard wasn't making his way to me, he was escaping! And he left me to deal with the cops!

"Only one bullet left, only one. Gotta make it count." I thought as I took aim. There were two more cop cars coming towards me, I took aim and when they both stopped. BOOM! I shot the gas tank of one of em and it blew, taking all the cops with it. I tried to yell something but I couldn't hear myself, all I could hear was a constant ringing.

"Oh god, my fucking ears!" I thought. But that wasn't the time to take a break, I had to find Victor, and finish him. He was really making me mad, and when you make Tommy Vercetti mad, you will regret it! I hopped on a nearby motorcycle and took off, back to my house. I would wait for him to come to me. Apparently I wouldn't have to wait long, he was waiting for me. On the freaking roof no less.

"This guy's gone completely insane!" I thought. My hearing started to work again, so I started yelling at him.

"Your insane! You've completely lost your fucking mind!" I yelled with anger.

"I may be insane, but I'm still gonna kill you for killing both my brother's!" He replied.

"I told you I didn't kill the guy at the deal, I was ambushed to, they tried to kill me! I didn't want to kill Lance, but I had to, he-" I was cut off.

"I dont care why you killed him, the point is you killed him!" Suddeny he bent down and picked up a M4. I didn't wait for him to start shooting, I ran inside the mansion. I ran into the hallway to the left and when I got to the stairs I saw him coming from the top floor.

"I'm gonna kill you!" He yelled. There was no time to take the stairs down, so I jumped right over the railling and landed with a loud thud.

"Ahhh!" I said. Back when I was young, that wouldn't be a problem, but I was almost 50 now. I dived into the small room where I kept my weapons. I started to look for my own M4, but I couldn't find it.

"The bastard must be using it!" I thought with anger. This guy was really pissing me off, I grabbed my shotgun and started to walk out when I noticed something in the corner.

"That will help."

**Victor**

"Where the fuck is this bastard!" I said to myself. I followed him down the stairs and checked his weapons room. He wasn't there. So I ran outside, looking over my shoulder every now and then. I started to get paranoid. He was hiding somewhere, waiting to pop out and pump me full of bullets. But I couldn't back out, I had to kill him. Maybe he was right, maybe I had gone insane, but I didn't care. He killed my brother's, so I was gonna kill him. Suddenly out of the corner of my eye, I saw him.

"Mutha fucka!" I yelled as I shot towards him. He took cover again. I did the same. I peeked out and saw someone, but it wasn't him.

"Damn." I said quietly as I quickly shot him. Suddenly someone popped out from the pond, it wasn't him either. All these guy's must of been his men. I shot him to before he even raised his gun. I guessed that he came up for air and didn't even no I was there. When I finished him I continued around the house and when I turned a corner, I saw it. Dozen's and dozen's of people holding weapons ranging from simple pistol's to AK's. They decided to all team up together to get me. It was a good idea because I was terribly out gunned. I dived at the last second and avoided the gun fire. I ended up in some kinda maze. The bush's were to high to climb over, so I han no choice but to just go and hope I find my way out. I made my way through it, coming across a guard every now and then, until finally, after what seemed like ages, I made my way out. I was back in the front of the house now, still no luck in finding him. I cursed to myself and went back inside the place. It was lucky I did, cause there he was.

"Lets end this!" He yelled at me. I didn't say anything, I just brang my gun up and started shooting. He was at the top of the steps and I was at the bottom. I knew I hit him, I had to of! But it's like he didn't even feel it. He just raised his shotgun and started shooting me. At this range I would be dead, so I turned and ran outside to try and get some distance. He was right behind me, so I jumped down the hard stone stairs outside, and rolled to the bottom.

"Ooohhh!" I yelled. It hurt like hell. I had enough distance now, so I started shooting back. I was hit, there was blood all over me. But my adrenaline was pumping now, so I didn't feel it. But he, there wasn't a single spot of blood on him!

"What is this guy!" I thought. I had some distance on him, so his shotgun wasn't enough to kill me in one shot, but one shot isn't all he fired. He kept going, and so did I, I would be dead soon. Eventually it finally happened, I saw blood. It was coming from his knee, and that's when it hit me. I knew why he wouldn't bleed.

"Fucking body armor!"


	5. follow the leader

**Author's note's**

**Sorry this chapter took so long, but I was to lazy to do it sooner. Well anyway review and enjoy. By the way, this is still from Victor's perspective.**

He was wearing body armor, that mean's his chances of winning were doubled. The shot to his knee didn't seem to slow him down either. In fact, I think it just made him angry. He started running at me. I knew I couldn't win, so I ran. I turned around and ran over to the street. I climbed over the small wall and jumped right in front of the first car I saw. It probably wasn't a good idea, but luckily he stopped just before I got hit. The man then got out of his car and started yelling at me, I ignored him and took his car. He started running after me but I still ignored him, he kept yelling various threats at me. I drove the car back inside Vercetti's yard, but he was already gone. I backed up and saw him outside, he must of climbed over the wall as soon as I drove away. The point was he was there, and no amount of body armor would save him now.

"You no good, drug pushing, bastard!" I yelled as I tried to run him over. For such an old guy he was in good shape, he actually jumped on to the car as I tried to run him over. He jumped down the other side as soon as he got on, and started shooting me. He had a spaz 12, at close range that thing could completely destroy this car. I turned around to try and get him again but he dived at the last second. He got back up and climbed back over the wall to his house. I drove back inside and was met with a barrage of bullet's.

"So, his goon's finally decided to join the party." I said to myself. There gun's weren't very powerful, but there were so many of them. The bullet's were tearing through the car. I stopped dead in my track's, and took cover behind the car. I had to get out of there, so I took a deep breath and ran out of there. Once I was out of Vercetti's yard I took a right. I ran all the way to the bridge. 10 year's ago running that distance wouldn't be to bad, but I was getting old, I needed a car. It was my lucky day, I saw one parked at the 'bunch of tool's' store. I jogged the short distance and got in. I quicly hotwired it and drove away. Juts in time to, Vercetti and a few of his boy's had caught up in car's of there own.

"I'm gonna get you Vance!" Tommy yelled at me. I was to tired to fight, I had to escape. So I did, I drove towards the Malibu club. I had a plan. I got out my phone and dialed a number.

"Hello." A voice answered. My reply was short.

"Jimmy, meet me at the Malibu club."

**TOMMY**

"Come back here you piece of shit dickhead!" I yelled at him. He was trying to escape, and I couldn't let him do that. I followed him to the Malibu club, at the time I had no idea what he was doing. I kept shooting out the window at him, but it wasn't doing much. He stopped right at the front door of the club, the bouncer's tried to stop him but he easily threw them both back. He ran inside, so I followed. As soon as I got in I saw him running up the stair's. I pushed threw the crowd and made my own way up.

"There's no way out now you son of a bitch!" I told him as I got up the stair's. He was trapped, there was only one way out of the room we were in, and I was blocking it. Atleast, that's what I thought.

"That's what you think." He said. Before I knew it he doved behind me desk, I shot at him but the desk was protecting him. In a second me chair was thrown in my face. It made me stumble for a second, and that's all the time he needed. He got up and jumped out the window.

"What the fuck?" I said.

"I know the guy is crazy, but why did he kill himself? He had to atleast of broken his legs." I made my way to the window and realized what happened.

"Motherfucker landed in the water!" I yelled. I couldn't swim, so I couldn't jump out after him. So I made my way back downstairs and outside. I saw him climb back onto land, and then I heard a sound. It was an army helecopter! I saw it shoot 2 missiles towards me. I knew that they would hit me, so I dove back into the club.

"Motherfu-" I was cut off by a huge explosion. All of my boy's who were out there were killed. I ran back out, my ear's ringing, and I saw Vance climb into the helecopter.

"Come back here!" I screamed. He said something from the helecopter's microphone. My ear's were ringing, but I was able to make it out.

"Don't worry, I'm not leaving." Suddenly the helecopter's minigun's went off. I knew this just got tougher.

**Author's note's**

**Sorry it's so short, but I couldn't think of anything else to add. Anyway the time the next chapter will be up sepends on how many review's I get.**


	6. The malibu

**Author's note's**

**Sorry it took so long, but I haven't really been motivated lately to finish. Luckily I woke up this morning with a strange urge to write for this story, so that's what I'm gonna do. Enjoy and the first reviewer get's a cookie. Also note that this is still from Tommy's perspective.**

That dickhead had me! He was in an army hunter armed to the teeth, and I didn't even have a car! I felt my heart stop when I saw the minigun's on the chopper start to spin. He was gonna start shooting, so I had to get out of there. I ran back inside the club, his bullet's just missed me. That's when I found out how sychotic this guy really was.

_Boom! Boom! Boom! _"This guy is shooting missile's at the club!" I thought. The place was about to fall apart, people suddenly started screaming and running, and a few people were even hit by falling rubble. I ran back to my office, and went over to the couch.

"This should do some damage." I said as I pulled something from under the couch. Then I went to the window and carefully placed my feet on the ledge, and reached my hand out. I put it over my head onto the wall, and kept feeling for the edge of the roof. I slowly raised my feet, up and up, until I could reach it. I grabbed on and threw my other hand out, along with the rest of my body. It was my lucky day, I managed to grab on to the ledge with my other hand, and I quickly pulled myself up onto the roof. I felt a strong pain in my arm's as I pulled up. I really was old. Eventually I got up, and looked around for Vance, he wasn't hard to find. He and the Hunter were on the opposite side of the roof. I held up the weapon I got from under the couch, and aimed it at him.

**VICTOR**

"THAT GUY'S GOT AN RPG!" The pilot yelled.

"I know, I know! Shoot him!" I yelled back. I went to the back of the Hunter and grabbed my AK, and opened the chopper door and hung out it.

"Motherfucker!" I yelled as I started shooting. But I kept missing, he was very far away, and I was in a difficult position, so my aim was bad. I was to late, and he fired. The chopper was engulfed in fire and smoke. The pilot was killed. I knew the thing was going down, so I did the only thing I could. I stepped back, and jumped out. I was lucky, I managed to grab the edge of the roof. I quickly climbed up and aimed my AK. I started running toward's Tommy. He had an RPG, it would be useless as close range, so I tried to get as close as I could to him. But I wasn't fast enough, and he fired. It was coming fast, time seemed to slow down around me. So I did the only thing I could, and took aim, and fired. I couldn't believe my luck, I actually managed to hit the thing in the air. I kept running, not slowing down at all. Until I was within 10 meter's of him.

"I got you now! Don't even try and shoot that thing now, you'll blow us both up!" I yelled. His reply was short.

"DIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!" He yelled as he threw the RPG to the ground and pulled out his handgun. I saw my chance, and started shooting at his leg's. He was still wearing the body armor. He started shooting me to, but he was aiming for my head. I was sure I hit him atleast a few time's, but he hit me to. Suddenly I felt something hit me in the back, and then I passed out. The last thing I saw was him passing out to.

**TOMMY**

"Huh, Wh-where am I?" I asked myself as I came to. I was in a very dark room, but there was enough lite to see. I was tied to a chair, I saw Vic tied to another chair behind me.

"Finally, you woke up. It's about time." Came a voice from the dark. Slowly, so someone emerged from the dark.

"You've been practicing that entrance, haven't you." I mocked.

"Where the fuck am I!" I yelled.

"What do you want with us?" Vic asked. The guy waited a second before responding.

"Revenge. This man here, Victor Vance I believe. Stole something of great value from me." He said.

"Wait a minute... YOU!" Vic yelled.

"Your the guy I stole that car from back at Vercetti's place!" He said.

"Correct! In the trunk of that car was twenty million dollar's worth of drug's! And you fool's blew the car up!" He yelled.

"Now wait a second, when I left that car it was beat up but it didn't blow up!" Victor yelled.

"Your wrong! This idiot over and his goon's didn't notice you get away, so they kept shooting the car until someone hit the gas tank, and it blew up!" He yelled with anger.

"So I'm holding you both responsible!" He yelled again.

"Men, I want you to torture these two to death. Make it very slow and painful." He said to his two goon's next to him.

"Yes sir!" They said in unison. The man then left.

"Wait! You can't do this to me! I'm Tommy Vercetti! I'm gonna kill you! I'm gonna get you motherfucker!" I kept yelling but he ignored me. Vic was yelling something to, but I was to angry to hear. Once the guy left, his two goon's looked at me and Vic, and smiled.

"Were gonna have lot's of fun with you two. Hehe." One said.

"Yeah, lot's of fun." The other said. At that point I didn't know what to do.

**Author's note's**

**Sorry once again for the big delay, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I think it turned out pretty good. will Tommy and Vic escape? Will they kill the guy that brought them here? Will they end up killing each other to? I certainly don't know the answer's. lol. Review=yay no review=nay**


	7. The escape

**Author's note's**

**Yay a new chapter! I had given up on this story, but I recently got a reveiw, so I plan on finishing it. Do you guy's see what just one review can do? Thank you afro spirit.**

** VICTOR**

_Clack... clack... clack_. This was the sound I heard. Over and over again. This sound. The guy was hitting two knives against each other. This noise was driving me insane! I couldn't stand it, I wanted it to stop. I kept wishing in my head it would stop. And I got my wish.

"OOOFFFFUCK... b-bastard." Tommy said weakly. The guy stabbed him, right through the gut. No warning at all, I was shocked. The look on the guy's face was... undescribable. He seemed so... so... happy. Like a kid in a candy store. What a freak. He pulled the knife out slowly, it was stained red with Tommy's blood. As soon as it was out all the way, blood started gushing from Tommy's stomach. I've seen some terrible thing's in my life, but the look on this guy's face was one of the worst. He seemed to be enjoying it so much. I felt like spitting in him, but Tommy beat me to the punch. He spit a red goo out of his mouth, hit the guy right in the chest. But even that didn't stop him, he pulled his knife back, and swung it at Tommy. Stopped milimeter's away from his face.

"I don't want to kill you just yet." He spoke softly. It was confirmed with his voice, this guy was totally insane.

"The boss said make it slow. So i'm gonna let my friend here play with your friend a bit, while you wallow in pain." He tossed the other knife to the other guy, who started walking toward's me. I felt like I was gonna pass out. My stomach tightened, I started sweating, and squirming. The anticipation was horrible.

"Just do it already!" I yelled. Anything had to be better then what I was going through then.

"Alright, you asked for it." The man said with a grin. He held gis knife, pulled back and lunged his arm foward. Right there, was the worst thing I ever felt. In that split second, of watching his knife come toward's me, was a feeling so horrible, I can't explain it. I watched in slow motion as his knife came closer, and closer, and closer, and... stop. He stopped, and I let out a big breath. I started panting, and sweating more. I didn't know if I was releaved, or disapointed. Why wouldn't he just get it over with? Could he actually be enjoying watching me? This sick fuck, at that moment he made it to the top of my hit list. I couldn't look at him anymore, at his eye's. His deranged eye's. I looked away, at Tommy. He looked like he hadn't slept in day's. His head was spinning and his eye's were half shut. he had blood dripping out of his mouth. I wondered if he was already dead. Then suddenly...

"AAAAHHHGGHH, OOMFF!" The guy stabbed my in the leg. I looked away from Tommy and back a him, still those deranged eye's. The pain was incredible, but it didn't seem as bad as Tommy's. Suddenly something snapped, my adreneline started pumping. I didn't know it it was from pain, fear, or hate. Hate for this suck fuck. It could of been any one of these thing's, or all of them, but whatever it was I'm happy it happened. I started pulling at the rope's, with every ounce of strength in my body. I turned red, I might of popped a blood vessel, but I didn't care. I didn't care about my leg, I didn't care about Tommy, I didn't care about my life, all I wanted was this guy's blood. I tugged and pulled, until I was at my limit. I then pulled my arm out of the newly stretched rope's, and pulled the knife out of my leg. Now it was his turn to be scared. I backed away, the look on his face gone. Replaced by terror. His buddy looked just as scared. I wanted to take that knife, and throw it straight at him. Plunge it right through his heart. But that wouldn't help me, it took all my strength to refrain from throwing the knife, and putting it out of my reach. I took the knife, and started cutting at the rope's. I was almost free.

"G-get the gun's!" One of the psycho's yelled. The other turned around and ran for a table. I cut through just as he grabbed a handgun. I picked up the chair that I was bound to, and used it as a sheid to black the bullet's. After he emptied his clip, and threw the hole ridden chair at him, knocked him right in the face. He fell to the floor and I saw my opportunity. I lunged for the gun, jumping farther then I thought I ever could. And landed right next to him. I took the gun from his hand's, and put a bullet right in his head. Then I got up, and turned to the other one. This was the one that I hated, this was the one who I wanted to suffer. I raised my gun, and put two bullet's in his chest. I purposely missed the heart, didn't want him to die just yet. The petrified man looked at his wound's, then at me. I charged him, and knocked him down, then started punching him. I punched his face, his stomach, everywhere. I beat him for I don't know how long. I literally beat him to death, and I kept punching long after he was dead. I threw heavy fist's at him, getting weaker with every one. And eventually, I was just lifting my hand and letting it fall on him. I had no more strength. I rolled off of the lifeless corpse, and just laid down. I was exhausted, I wondered if I would die from exhastion. I worked my body to it's absolute limit, all I wanted to do was sleep. My head pounded, and my arm's felt murdered. The only thing I could think of was sleep. That's all I wanted, sleep. Just close my eye's, and sleep.

**TOMMY**

I watched in awe as Vic comepletly destroyed them. He pulled on the rope's so hard he nearly suffucated me. He kept pounding on that one guy for what felt like hour's. Although that may of just been because I was on the brink of death. Everything was blurry, I kept bleeding, it poured out of my stomach. And what little blood didn't come out of my wound was coughed up.

"It sure suck's on the other side of the rope's." I thought. I wondered when Vic would realize the guy was dead. Eventually it seemed like he did, because he finally stopped punching. He fell of the lifeless corpse, and apparently went to sleep. It was time to act. I mustered the little strength I had left and got up. Without Vic holding me on the other side it was easy getting out of the rope's. He held my wound and tried to keep it from bleeding. Everything seemed blury. I didn't really no what I was doing. I grabbed the extra gun on the counter and limped out of the room. I walked down the long hallway, and went in the first door I saw. It was a bathroom. I managed a small smile. There was a roll of paper towel's on the toilet. I grabbed it and ripped a bunch off. I wasn't a doctor but I've treated enough of my own wound's to at least do something. I wet the paper towel's in warm water, and then took my shirt off. I cleaned the dry blood of my stomach and got a better look at the wound. I held the paper towel's on it, burned like hell. After a moment I took the paper towel's off and threw them on the floor. Then I went in the medicine cabinet. I rumagged through and found something to disinfect the wound. I was to dizzy to read the word's but I recognized the bottle. I ripped a few more paper more paper towel's and dabbed it with the stuff. Then I took a deep breath and put the paper towel's on the wound. I had to hold in a yelp, the stuff stung. It was much worse then the water. In fact, the pain actually managed to snap me out of my dizzyness. I could see straight again, and I could think. Before I wasn't even thinking, just doing. I felt much better now. I looked at the bottle and realized that just dabbing a little on would do nothing. So I took another deep breath, sat on the toilet, and just poured the bottle on my stomach. I grabbed the towel on the towel rack and screamed into it, eventually I stopped.

"_Pant pant pant _Well _pant _I guess I won't get infected." I said. I put the stuff back in the cabinet and continued rumagging through. Eventually I found some bandage's, and rapped them around the wound. I put it on really thick and tight, then put my shirt back on. I was about to leave, but when I stood up a seering pain ran through my body and I fell back down onto the toilet.

"I ain't going anywhere with this pain." I thought. I supported myself on the sink counter and went back inside the medicine cabinet. I found some pain killer's.

"Dexykom pain killer's. Neutralizes pain. Very potent, do not take more then one every 24 hour's." I read the bottle in my head. I grabbed a hand full of pill's and shoved them in my pocket. I pulled one out and swallowed it. After a minute I started to feel the effect's. The pain started going away, it was still hard to stand but I felt a lot better.

"I just might make it out of here." I thought. I let go of the counter and balanced myself. Walking was still a bitch, but I could move now. I left the bathroom, pistol in hand, and continued down the hallway. There was nothing I wanted more then to find that guy and put a bullet in his brain. But that would have to wait. In my condition I could barely walk, let alone take on every single one of his men. So I played it smart. I stuck to the shadow's and moved quietly. Every now and then I would throw a can to distract a guard, and eventually I made it out. I found a large double door, it had to be the I limped as fast as I could. Getting closer to freedom with every step, and finally I grabbed the handle. I turned the knob, and I ran outside. I was out, but not safe. I needed a doctor and fast. I saw a car coming, usually I would steal it, but I had no strength. I would just have to hope there was one decent person in this city.

**VICTOR**

I didn't dream when I slept. It was weird. All I remember was closing my eye's, and then opening them.

"Oh man... how long was I out?" I asked myself. My head was still throbbing. I tried to get up, I leaned on my arm but I just fell back down. That's when I remembered, that's the arm I pulled out of the rope. It was completely exhausted. Just dead wait at the time. So I lifted myself with my other arm. I looked around and started remembering what happened.

"Look's like Vercetti got away." I said while looking at his empty chair. I picked up the gun on the floor, and searched the room for ammo. Once I was loaded I left. I was getting out of there, one way or another. I'd find the bastard who brought me here, kill him, then go after Vercetti.

**Author's note's**

**Pretty long chapter today. Over 2000 word's! I think this chapter came out really well, it might be the best one yet. Why don't you tell me in the review's?**


	8. After the where house

**Author's notes**

**OMG it's a new chapter! I recently finished one of my other stories, so I should be able to update quicker from now on.**

**VICTOR**

I walked out of that room, and the first thing I saw was a trail of blood.

"Probably Vercetti's." I thought. I followed it, with any luck it would take me to an exit. I gripped my gun tight, I wasn't used to shooting with my left hand. It wasn't long before I heard footsteps. I ducked behind a corner, and peeked out. There was someone walking towards me. I stayed where I was, and waited for him to get close, and then I popped out and snapped his neck. I hid the body behind a door. I kept following the blood trail, and before long I came across a sign that said exit. I ran as fast as I could in its direction, and I found a door. I burst through it and I was outside. There was a taxi coming my way, and ran up to it and through the guy out. Then I took off. I made note of where this place was. It was some old where house in little Havana. I'd be back soon. But now, I needed some rest.

**TOMMY**

I ran in front of the car and waved my hands frantically. The driver stopped and got out of the car.

"Sir! Your stomach, you've been stabbed! Here, get in my car I'll take you to a hospital." The man said.

"No, no just take me to Starfish island." I said.

"But sir,-"

"Just take me to starfish Island!" I yelled.

"... Ok sir. Whatever you want." The man said. I wobbled into the backseat, and he took off. Pretty soon we were at Starfish Island.

"Pull over there." I said pointing to my house. He did and I stumbled out.

"Thanks." Was all I said. I walked up the stairs and inside.

"Huh? Sir!" Yelled Luis once he saw me.

"What happened!" He continued.

"Err, just get Quinn." I said weakly. Quinn was someone I met a few years back. He was some clown that got kicked out of medical school. It's a shame, he's a hell of a doctor. I use him whenever I get hurt.

"Ok boss, here sit down. I'll go call Quinn." Luis said as he ran off. I collapsed on the couch, it was the worst pain I ever felt. The drugs I took back at the where house were doing me good, but not good enough. I was lucky to still be conscious. I heard Luis talking in the other room, hopefully it was to Quinn. Pretty soon he came out.

"I just got off the phone with Quinn, he said he's gonna get here as soon as possible." Luis said.

"Boss, err... what do you want me to do?" Luis said nervously.

"Did you get a head count of the remaining men?" I asked.

"Yeah, I finished with that awhile ago." He said.

"How many are left?" I asked. The fight with Vance took a lot of my men, I was hoping I still had at least half of them left.

"Well, your not gonna like it boss." Luis said.

"Just tell me!" I yelled.

"Well, counting me... 32." He said nervously. If it wasn't for the pain I would of jumped out of my seat.

"WHAT!" Was all I could muster. I just could not believe it. I had over 100 men before he came along. Victor Vance, goddamn him. I didn't know what to do, 32 men wasn't enough to take on that bastard. I was lost in thought. Before I knew it, Quinn was here.

**VICTOR**

I slowly opened my eyes. I looked around, I was in my house. I drove home and just flopped onto bed. I looked at the clock.

"2:36 A.M." I said out loud.

"I was out for awhile." I continued. I lifted my arm, it was better. I was feeling much better now. I was rested, and my head was clear. It was time to think about what to do next. I sat at the edge of my bed, thinking.

"I need to find that guy. I need to get him, before he gets me." I thought. It was then that I realized something.

"I want this guy dead, more then anyone I know, and I don't even no his fucking name!" I yelled in my head.

"But I know where he is. That's good enough." I continued.

"No, no it's not good enough. I can't do it by myself. That guy's in charge of a whole freaking army! I'm gonna need help." I thought. Almost my entire gang disbanded after I went to jail. The few that were still loyal were all killed back at Vercetti's place. I was all alone. Except for one person that might help me. I sighed when I realized who it was gonna be.

**TOMMY**

I glanced at the clock, it was nine A.M. I slipped on the new body armor, picked up the M4, and went back upstairs. I cringed with every step, Quinn did a pretty good job with the wound, considering the limited equipment, but it was still killing me. Once I got back in the foyer, I looked over every man there. Every man I had was in that foyer at that time, there weren't many of them. Johnny didn't miscount, there were only a few dozen left. I know a mafia man when I see one, and that guy back at the where house was one of them. He probably had three times as many men as I had, in Vice City alone. I can't imagine how many he has back in Liberty. Back in the day, when I was younger, I could take him on. I know I could. But I was to old now, I would need some help. I didn't have many friend's in Vice City, I didn't know who to call. That's when he came through the door.

**Author's notes**

**Sorry for such a short chapter, but the updates should come much faster then before. As I said before, I finished another story I was writing, so I won't be so busy with it. And also, if anyone's confused, Tommy lost most of his men to the battle in the second chapter. When Victor first attacked.**


	9. Back to Vercetti Estate

**Author's notes**

**Hello everyone and welcome to chapter 9. I know, I know, its a miracle. It's actually an update, that didn't take forever! I can't believe it myself, but like I said, updates will be much faster from now on. Also, I'm sorry to inform you that this story is going to... "gulp" end soon. "GASP!" Yes yes, I know, the two people who are actually reading it will be terribly disappointed, but it has to be. Within the next few chapter's it will probably end. So that's why you'd better enjoy this story while you can!**

**TOMMY**

"Vance!" I yelled as he opened the door's. Out of everyone in the world, I expected him to come in the least. Was he really stupid enough to just barge in and try and take me like that? Doesn't he know how many guards I have?

"No, he can't be that dumb. He must have... a plan or something!" I said in my head. But still, I wasn't taking any chances.

"What the fuck are you doing here!" I yelled with my gun in his face.

"Easy friend, I don't want to fight." He said.

"I'm not your friend." I said angrily.

"Listen, just hear me out. I think we should call a truce." This caught me completely off guard. I nearly stumbled back.

"Wh- a truce?" I asked.

"Yes, for now at least." He started. "This guy that kidnapped us, I can tell that he has some serious influence. I know that you lost a lot of your guy's from my attack, so you can't take him on alone. But neither can I. So that's why I think we should work tog-"

"No deal." I said before he could finish.

"C'mon now, you know as well as I that you can't take him on alone. This is the only way." He pleaded.

"Do you think I'm stupid? Your probably working together with him!" I yelled.

"Vercetti, come on now. That's impossible. If you don-... ok fine. Ya know what? Go ahead! Try and take him on yourself, go!" He yelled. I didn't move.

"Ya'see, you know you can't do it!" His eyes drifted to my men.

"Look's like you got a few dozen men left. Wanna know how many he has?" Vance asked. He was about to tell me when I butted in.

"Alright! Fine, we'll work together. But after he's dead, I'm coming after you!" I said with disdain.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He said with a smirk.

"Ok, now the first thing we should do is come up with a pl-"

KABOOM! A thundering explosion was heard from outside.

"What the fuck!" I yelled. Vance ran outside, I wasn't far behind.

"Mt car!" He yelled. When I got outside, all I saw was smoke, and bits of metal everywhere. I looked hard, and was able to make out to figures in the smoke. Pretty soon I could see again, and I saw two guys standing at the bottom of my steps. One had an AK, and the other had an RPG.

"This is what happens to people who mess with Vinny Zamberelli!" The RPG one yelled. He then crouched down, and took aim.

"Look out!" I yelled as he fired. The missile flew right buy Vic, and I rolled out of the way. It went straight into my house, and hit the crowd of goons. Bodies were everywhere, I just lost the remainder of my men.

"Oh noooo!" I yelled.

"Hehe, and that's just the beginning, old man!" The AK guy said.

"You... MOTHERFUCKERS!" I yelled. And in a blind fury, I charged them both, and mowed them down with my M4. They were both dead in seconds.

"Aww fuck, AWW FUCK!" I yelled. I turned to Vic.

"... Well what are we gonna do now!" I yelled. He started thinking.

"Ok, just calm down." He said.

"Calm down? Calm down! How the fuck am I supposed to calm down when we just lost the only thing that could possibly help us get that guy!" I screamed.

"Vinny." Vic said. I turned to him.

"What!" I asked.

"Those goons said his name was Vinny. Vinny Zamberelli." He said.

"Oh, well ok then! How the fuck am I supposed to calm down when we just lost the only thing that could possibly help us get _Vinny!_" I said sarcastically.

"Just calm the fuck down. Ok? Let's just put our heads together and think of a plan." Vic said calmly. I felt like yelling some more, but there was nothing left to say.

"Ok!" Was all I could say.

"Alright, good. Now lets just think of a plan. There has to be some way to get in that where house and find Vinny." He said.

"_Cough, cough _He ain't in the where house any more. _Cough" _Said one of the goons.

"Oh great. He's still alive!" I said. I brought up my gun to shoot, but Vic stopped me.

"Hold on now Tommy. He said Vinny isn't in the where house anymore." He said to me. he then turned to the half dead goon.

"Ok, now listen. Tell me where he is, and I might let you live!" Vic said. After a few more coughs of blood, the goon talked.

"After you two escaped, he got scared. He went into hiding..."

"Hey, you alive? Where is he hiding!" Vic asked.

"At... at the hotel. The- the hotel across from the Club Malibu." He managed to get out.

"The top floor. But you'll never get to him, the entire place is filled with his men. He owns the hotel, so he booked every room for his men." He continued.

"Now die." I said angrily. I pointed my gun at him, and before he, or Vic could protest, I pulled the trigger.

"Wha- why did you do that!" Vic said angrily.

"He deserved to die." I said coldly. Vic saw no point in arguing, and just dropped it.

"Ok, whatever. It's done, now lets talk about how were gonna get in that hotel. According to this guy, Vinny has guards literally everywhere. So were gonna need a good plan ." Vic said.

"We could use a helicopter to skip right to the top floor. Then we won't have to fight every single one." Tommy suggested.

"No, that won't work. As soon as we get near him, Vinny will call up everyone. We need to think of something else." Vic said. Tommy snapped his finger's, and a large grin appeared on his face.

"I got it."

**Author's note's**

**Not a very eventful chapter, but I think it turned out ok. The next chapter should hopefully be the best one yet. I haven't given it much thought yet, but I do have a rough idea of what I want it to be.**


End file.
